AdjutorObedientiary
Enter Name Your name is Lohqua Dibare. At 8 sweeps old, you have lived cave all of your life, with your somewhat-intimidating mother, a ferocious CAVEBEAST. She constantly pushes you to be a GREAT HUNTER like she is, but you'd much rather DRAW or READ. Sometimes, however, to convince her you're TRYING, you will work with your FORGE to craft beautiful WEAPONS AND ARMOR. You live under a rock, literally and figuratively, in that your hive was built into a cave DAYS from any other lawnrings, and you aren't really VERY SOCIAL. Recently you keep FINDING OUT that there are in fact OTHER TROLLS nearby. As in a few hours' walk away. In fact you could ALMOST consider it a lawnring. It's sort of FREAKING YOU OUT. You are a little bit USELESS, at least as far as it comes to GAMES. You have to wear GLASSES because your vision is constantly getting a little bit worse. This is a little bit EXASPERATING, since it's hard to obtain new glasses when your current pair STOP WORKING. Stupid hemospectrum. Your difficulties due to this make you a LITTLE BIT SURLY when asked about your blood color, though if pushed you will SHARE IT. That, and you have to deal with ASSHOLES fairly regularly. In fact A LOT OF PEOPLE YOU TALK TO seem to be one! With a few NOTABLE EXCEPTIONS. This doesn't bother you however, because you LIKE TO MESS WITH THEM. However, with your NOTABLE EXCEPTIONS, you have a very protective manner. You are kind of like an OVERPROTECTIVE BIG SISTER. You probably aren't as SANE as you appear to be. Your trolltag is adjutorObedientiary and you type iin a manner deemed e%a2peratiing by the f001ii2h uniinformed ma22e2. =XP Examine Self Well, thii2 ii2 embarra22iing. For the most part you seem to be pretty much PHYSICALLY NORMAL. For the most part being the key term - you are quite strong, but not to the point of being unbelievably so. Your near-constant hard work at SMITHING tends to leave you exhausted and grumpy. The one really noticeable thing about you is that you are short. Like, really short. You're actually a bit smaller than the average seven-sweep-old, despite being about eight and a half. Examine Room Bluh =>C Your room is your SANCTUARY, and as such is a complete and utter MESS. The rest of your hive is neatly organized, but your room itself... well you haven't seen the FLOOR for a very long time. You just leave stuff where ever you are when you finish with it. Your walls are covered in your own artwork, several pages deep in some place. You also have books scattered around - and that's starting to become something of a problem, since you keep stubbing your poor toes on them. They are mostly HISTORICAL FANTASY NOVELS because they give you the best ideas for your WEAPON AND ARMOR CRAFTING. Allocate Strife Specibus Why? Oo? You don't have anyone to fight, and with so many WEAPONS around it's ridiculous to make a choice already! You're quite sure this won't come back to bite you in any possible way. ... You're known for allocating Armorkind, Anvilkind, and/or Hammerkind depending on the situation. Your preferences with ranged weapons are unknown. Examine Fetch Modus Uh uh lemme thiink what wa2 iit...?? Your Modus is the INCREDIBLY ORGANIZED Dewey Decimal Modus. It is also KIND OF IMPRACTICAL since you have to memorize a series of numbers and pray that the item you need isn't on the highest 'Shelf' in your sylladex! Since you kind of can't reach it. Do Something Awesome 2ure, why not. =>3 You pull on protective gear and proceed to create an amazingly intricate suit of ARMOR. It poses no challenge for you - ARMOR is so easy to make! Unlike weapons. Those are very hard for you to make since you DESTROY anything that doesn't meet your STANDARDS. In fact, it takes you at least a perigree to make a weapon that meets your approval. It is not simply that you are skilled - you are in fact very skilled - but the time, blood, and tears that go into the weapons. You calibrate each weapon to use the wielder's own strength and skills, or even amplify them. You do this through your use of JEWELS and ARCANE ETCHINGS. The fact they're fucking huge also sort of helps. Given the right circumstances your weapons and armor can be used for incredible feats - a death deity once used a sword made only for him to cut a moon in half. Even you can hardly believe that. A mere mortal, however, would not be able to perform such a feat. Do Something Incredibly Silly Okay! That 2ound2 liike fun! =:D You proceed to dye a GOLD streak into your hair. It'll come out after a few washes - you do this pretty regularly after all. >Lohqua: Grow Up Your name is Lohqua Dibare, and you are a smith in Her Imperial Condescension's battlefleet. While you're quite skilled, your superiors are reluctant to promote you because of your MUTANT GOLD BLOOD and SLIGHTLY SUBVERSIVE ATTITUDE. This resulted in you relying on a more TRADITIONAL style of promotion, and so far it's working. While not rapid, your climb in ranks is NOTED. Your interests in ART and READING haven't faded with age, and your skill in SMITHING has only grown. You, however, HAVEN'T. Standing at only 4'10, your otherwise hulking figure is terrifying to behold even if it does bring out responses you'd not otherwise see. You still HIDE your ARISTOCRATIC features with your HAIR, and OUTRIGHT REFUSE to upgrade your ARTIFICIAL EYES to the new ALMOST-ORGANIC ones because you like the FEATURES on the older models (Lasers, and x-ray vision, anyone?). Like most adults you find it difficult to maintain steady relationships due to moving around constantly. You do maintain a steady kismesiship with Coraxe Acipit / prolixCorvid, but your matespritships are short, few, and far between. Your moirail, Nikola Typhon / vandeGraffiti helps keep you from burning everyone's faces off, and you help keep him from electrocuting everyone to death. You've never had ashen leanings. Your trolltag is abditiveOmniparity and thiing5 aren't e%actly the 5ame, but people are ju5t a5 f001ii5h. Examine Abilities Psychic II don't thiink we 2hould be dii2cu22iing thii2 openly... >_> You have the UNUSUAL ability of PYROKINESIS. Stereotypically you should be able to create and control flames with your mind - and you CAN, but it takes a LOT out of you. Even a candle flame will leave you WEAK AS A GRUB for a good half hour - unless you ABSORB fire into yourself. You really really HATE doing this, because YOU STILL GET BURNT. And it hurts! Because you INTENSELY DISLIKE using your powers you are as RELUCTANT to discuss them as you are to discuss your blood color. You only use them in LIFE-THREATENING EMERGENCIES. Eventually after you WAKE UP you will be able to do more with your powers. Physical Huh?? Physically you have the obvious strength of a blacksmith - you need it to create your armor and weapons - but your strength isn't unbelievably beyond the ordinary, and in fact lifting your creations is something of a problem at times. Nonetheless, given training and a good reason, your strength could take that jump into LOVING IT. Normal life could never give you this boost, only the extraordinary circumstances of SGRUB has even a chance of bringing out your real strength. Smithing IIt damn well better be, II 2pent all periigree workiing on iit! You cannot hope to beat Lohqua in a smith off. She is simply the best there is. Armorer to gods, royalty, and the occasional drone, Lohqua is capable of making weapons better than what Sgrub or Sburb can alchemize - even before her session. Simply put she could be considered the goddess of smithing weapons and armor - more practical items are within her capabilities but are not her specialty. And she does this all for favors. Sessions Thii2 2ort of 100k2 fun! C:= Manly Men / Brave Barrage While you aren't even really set up yet, emotionalVisionary invited you to join her session. After talking with electronicAcatamathesia you discovered meteors were already bearing down on your cave. Your neighbor came to check up on you after a meteor temporarily deafened you. You managed to break your good glasses and your neighbor had to help you find the old ones... and when he laughed you sort of threw him onto the roof. That lead to further shenanigans with a ladder that left you smacking shoulder-first into a wall. You took a chunk out of the wall, but the wall took a chunk out of your arm too. You're currently sort of in shock and trying to contact some other teammates while your neighbor checks your partially collapsed hive and cave for supplies. You kind of wonder where your mother got off to. You have taken your place as the BARONESS OF CHAOS in the LAND OF LABYRINTHS AND PORTALS. Your neighbor is acting as your server, but luckily was pulled through to your land with you. ElectronicAcatamathesia managed to join you in record time to take care of your arm... As it turned out, he wasn't able to save your arm, so you're currently one armed while trying to get enough grist together to create a temporary replacement arm. Of course, considering you've lost a lot of blood and your RIGHT ARM you're sort of a little bit useless right now. OH WELL. You took a nap with your neighbor, and on waking had a PANIC ATTACK. Currently trapped in YOUR RESPITEBLOCK by your meddlesome neighbor, you started hearing voices and suffered your SECOND MENTAL BREAKDOWN, which caused you to pass out again, but awaken on DERSE. Arcanabound Lohqua lives in a cave in the side of a mountain in what is essentially a lawnring. It's a rather noisy neighborhood, given she stays up past dawn forging whatever she's been commissioned for at the time. Let's look at some relationships, shall we? Adriel Lethyx Probably Lohqua's oldest friend, they've known eachother since Lohqua's mysterious appearance during Adriel's sixth sweep. Sometime around her fifth sweep, she realized that she had a flushcrush on Adriel, but by then he and Atropa were already together and Lohqua likes and respects Atropa too much to try and steal her matesprit away. Despite this, she hasn't yet found anyone else who particularly interests her, so it's a good thing she's friends with him or there might be bucket trouble! Lohqua created Adriel's current armor, and currently considers it her master piece. While she's capable of making weapons and jewelery, her main focus is on armor and robotics parts, and Adriel's armor is a functional work of art - and her own armor is based on it! Atropa Ferox Lohqua greatly admires Atropa, looking up to her as a kind of role-model. Atropa is practically the only seadweller Lohqua actually respects, and the only one she doesn't overcharge to a ridiculous degree. Lohqua envies Atropa a bit, but does not resent her and generally ignores the feelings. Loh got her filthy-ass mouth from being around Adriel and Atropa. Lohqua was unaware that her hatchright cave was near the seadweller, and ran into her on a swim. NEED MORE INFO. Orphen Sangrn Orphen is a relatively new neighbor, and is quickly gaining Lohqua's hate... but also her pale leanings. Understandably, Lohqua finds Orphen both upsetting and fascinating. Having control over his environment may not be very good for the greenblood. ALSO NEED MORE INFO. Art Gallery Lohqua-tiny.png|Shipping wall sprite Lohquatest-black.png Lohqua.png|Robot Eyes lohquadibare.png|An alternate outfit craterlohqua.png|Craterface dreamqua.png|Dreamselves lohquasprite.png|Lohquasprite Lohqua-normal.png Lohquasmallsprite.png Passiton.png Srsly.png 33m0aqw.png|Old Fanart commission-TOWER4nomark.png|Old giftart godqua.png|Godmode - Baroness of Chaos Spacequa.png|Godmode - Baroness of Space Dibare.png lohqua-sleep.png|Sleepy Lohqua Lohqua-dibare.png|Original concept 6og376.png|More fanart beatupvriskabetter.png|Almost dead imagezaa.jpg grubkwa.png lohquaboundtrans.png theunconcioustrio.png ao-shirt.png loh.jpg lohqua2.png hatedate2.png Loh-Cor-hatedate.png lohqua-tea.png lohquaface.png lohsmirkboth.png magician-hangman.png regishammer.png stretch.png 2hx1rg0.jpg.png Nnozq.png Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia *Unless requested or needed for shenanigans, pesterchum roleplays are set about a perigree month before her Sgrub session. *While there are two dreamselves pictured, it is worth noting that she has one or the other in a session. **She was designed as a Derse dreamer but may need to be a Prospitian at some point. **Yes, the slight difference was deliberate. **''II'M NOT 2ORRY'' *Yes, AO did figure out how to use several features of Trollian. She'll tell you how to do it too, though she bitches about you being incompetent :B *Obviously people in her session will get her actual timeline. If for some reason Tluthy doesn't recognize your name remind her. She will call herself an idiot and be correctly characterized from there. *Be nice to AO and she will be willing to do a lot for you. Including free armor if she thinks you're strong enough to use it properly. *Offer her favors and be nice and AO will accept an armor commission from you. While she doesn't know how to make jewel armor obsidian armor etc in her present she does eventually learn how through sgrub, and besides which, she's a blacksmith normally. *She severely undervalues her skills. Seriously. bloodyTsunami would have gotten armor for himself and his lusus for a new pair of glasses. *AO has a severe weakness for nubby horns. Come up with something besides "nubsucking nookwhiffer." Please. *If she likes you and you have nubs expect to be called Nubble2 or some variation on nubs. She WILL quit if you ask nicely or tell her your actual name. Eventually. *Enjoy this little saga. *While she in fact skilled, it is a combination of the time, effort, skill, magical enhancement, and the wielder that makes her weapons powerful. *Surfaced on the 21st day (Club/Poet) of the 9th Bilunar Perigee of the 3rd Dark Season (Sun in Pshoo), during the 2nd hour (Musclebeast). Examine Chumproll *belligerentMachismo - Or bowelMovement. A22hole. =>3 MM/BB *derangedInsight - C001 lady. Deliiveriing an a%e to. MS *electronicAcatamathesia - Robot guy. Niice guy. Sorta viiolent. MM/BB *emotionalVisionary - Niice lady! 2he ii2 the 2hiit, totally fuckiing awe2ome. MM/BB *forgottenForsaken - 2cariie2t thiingper2on II've ever met. *globalApocrypha - Niice, iif 2orta weiird. Periigree2 forward. *prolixCorvid - ♠''' *repeatingVirtue - '''Niice enough, but a total paiin iin my a22. MS *somnambulistRedoubles - Niice guy. Kiind of hard to under2tand 2ometiime2, but 2eriiou2ly niice! *zenithRemix - NUBBLE2 <3 er YOU DIIDN'T 2EE THAT. OOC Silliness Traits Character Comment *Coming Soon *For your reading pleasure *Sit tight Tropes Character Comment *Due to Fajukara's judicious editing of Anaxandra's journals, Lohqua ended up Chaotic Neutral, tending towards Chaotic Good. Loh's main concern is her own well-being, but when she can she works for the greater good. She's disgusted with the system, yet is aware she's powerless to fight back and is capable of working within the system when necessary, but on the whole simply avoids society when she can, but aids efforts to make a change as well. Comments Zarados: Such A Wonderful Person. Risthar: Skilled as heck. Can't believe such a small girl has such potential. Category:Female Category:troll Category:MM/BB Category:Arcanabound